


Friends are For...

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [1]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Multi, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one sort of just happened? I think these two could have had a solid friendship in canon, having similar enough backstories to allow for both contrast and understanding. And like all solid friendships, they involve wedgies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friends are For...

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of just happened? I think these two could have had a solid friendship in canon, having similar enough backstories to allow for both contrast and understanding. And like all solid friendships, they involve wedgies.

"Y'know, Laura, first with Princess Python and those cheerleaders, it's like I'm becoming some sort of wedgie magnet."

The Laura Carmilla's referring to is Laura Kinney, better known as X-23. The two had become acquainted during Laura's stint as Captain Universe, with Carmilla deciding to keep in contact with her. 

They're hanging out in Laura's room at the Avengers Academy. It's small, but they don't need a lot of space. Laura's sitting on the bed reading and Carmilla's on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

Her friend stares at her for a while, eventually saying, "I don't understand."

"You don't know what a wedgie is or something?" Carmilla asked. 

When Laura shakes her head no, the green-haired girl goes over and stands her up. 

"I'll show you," she says, turning her around. "Can't guarantee you'll _like_ it, but y'know..."

"Why don't you just explain it --" Laura freezes and her face twists in absolute discomfort. Her plain white panties are rocketed out of her black skirt and up her ass. She shifts ever so slightly to try and alleviate it, but that does nothing but make them go up further.

"You alright?" Carmilla asks when she's through with her demonstration. 

She hadn't pulled for very long, but Laura's still frozen. She gives weak pulls on the white fabric, stretching it out and letting it snap back to try and get her friend's attention, but it doesn't work. "Laura, seriously."

And then she thinks she really should've just explained it to her. 

Laura turns quickly and throws Carmilla on her bed stomach-first, pushing her face into the mattress with one hand, muffling her protests. She digs into Carm's shorts and emerges with green panties with a pink waistband. 

"My turn," Laura says, sitting on Carmilla's back and pulling with all her might, leaning back to pull harder. 

Carmilla manages to pick her face up off the mattress just to squeal as her panties bury themselves roughly i her, kicking her legs weakly. Laura's not taking it easy on her. 

"Get off!" she demands and she seemed to get her wish when she felt the pressure on her ass relax, but Laura's just gathering more fabric to pull. "Sto-- stop!"

"No, I think I've seen this before. I just didn't know the name. I want to try something. I don't know if I'll ever have another opportunity."

"I'm not your test dummy, Lau! Get --"

A rough tug quiets her and Carmilla eventually gives up fighting. 

Laura's been gathering so much fabric to really stretch out the panties and finally, she feels as if she had got it to where she wanted. 

She lifts off Carmilla's back and starts to pull the panties farther, first reaching the back of her neck and then over her head. Finally, she hooks the waistband into Carmilla's mouth, gagging her with an atomic wedgie. 

Laura let her up, watching her friend waddle around with her panties hooked on her head. Carmilla groans weakly as she tastes the cotton fabric.

"Thank you for giving me the name," Laura says, picking her wedgie from earlier and retaking her seat on the bed. She goes back to the book she had been reading before Carmilla interrupted her.

However, Carmilla manages to unhook her panties from her mouth and grabs a little bit of Laura's stretched out panties. She pulls with all her might. Since her body keeps her in peak physical condition, her strength is similar to that of other peak humans. That is to say, her wedgies were brutal.

Laura was pulled off the bed by Carmilla, who hoisted the smaller girl up. She keeps pushing Laura up against walls until finally, she hooks her friend's white panties high up on a closet door.

"Gotcha," she says, admiring her work. 

"You still have your panties over your face."

"What? No I don't."

Laura grabs Carmilla's head with her legs, and the panties with her hands. She put her hands in through the legholes and stretches up, stabbing her claws above her head and into the door. This pulls Carmilla onto her toes and traps her in a permanent wedgie with the added humiliation of keeping her legs tightly coiled around her head, leaving Carm's face buried and her screams muffled.

"Get me down and I'll let you go," she offers.

Carmilla pretends to do so, lifting Laura up ever so slightly before pulling her legs down, slightly but fiercely squatting. It made her own wedgie worse, but (since she couldn't talk) it served as a no to Laura's request. Laura responds by stabbing her hands higher onto the closet door, pulling Carmilla up higher.

They kept this back and forth until Carmilla's feet are off the ground and she's putting all her body weight into bringing Laura down to earth.

Eventually, both pairs of panties rip, leaving both girls on the floor, heaving and massaging their sore butts. 

Carmilla's hesitant to try one of Laura's plain things, but it's either that or her jeans shorts chafing against her later. She pushes Laura lightly as she was getting up.

"Jeez. You could've warned me you were some kind of wedgie master."

"I didn't know I was. I told you I didn't know the name of the move. I won, by the way."

"No chance! Your panties ripped faster than mine. _I_ win."

"Round two?"

" _Later._  We don't all have super healing factors now. Some of us have to wait."


End file.
